You Don't Worry Me, He Does
by ChrysanWolfe
Summary: Tony is the jealous type, he doesn't hide that. So when Bucky tries spending all his time with Steve, Tony gets jealous. How to fix this? Tons of cologne and a blowjob.


Tony never hid the fact that he got jealous. It was a terrible habit formed by the fact he believed anyone he was with would be liable to leave in seconds. So when Bucky came back and Steve was excited to spend time with him, Tony got jealous. Only a little, but he reigned it in because they were best friends and practically brothers. He told himself it was silly and got over it. But Steve just kept going places with Bucky, alone.

Steve always came back, always kissed like it was their first and last, always slept in the same bed, and always had sex whenever they were both up for it. Tony still didn't like the way he spent so much time with Bucky even if Steve was still acting the same. It wasn't that he was worried about Steve, he was worried over Bucky. Neither of them had actually gotten along after the first few minutes of meeting because it had turned into a giant contest of who could keep Steve's attention the longest.

Tony hummed as he stood in their room, listening to the water run from Steve's shower. He had a bottle of cologne in his hands, Steve's favorite of all the ones Tony had. He knew Steve was going out to see a movie with Bucky tonight. Steve had even offered for Tony to come along. Tony had denied because he didn't like Bucky and because Steve didn't appreciate Tony trying to make out in front of people.

When the water stopped, Tony began to spray the cologne all over himself. His neck, shirt, and even his jeans. It wasn't strong cologne, thank god. Tony probably would have passed out from how much he'd sprayed on if it was strong. It held a faint scent, as though it was just lingering. But with all the cologne he'd sprayed on, Tony could smell himself just fine. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and Steve came out shirtless and zipping up his jeans.

"Oh my god, you're trying to keep me home," Steve said as he made his way over to Tony. Tony laughed when the super soldier pulled him close and planted a kiss on his lips. "Is it working," Tony asks playfully as he runs a hand through Steve's wet hair. Steve laughs and kisses him again before moving down to kiss at his jaw and then neck. "It"_ Kiss_ "Might" _Nip_ "Be."_ Kiss_. Steve pulls away by inches and smiles,

"You smell so good, I swear Tony. It's one of my weaknesses." Tony laughs and tilts his head back, "I know. I'm an evil mastermind, didn't I tell you?" Steve chuckles and gives his neck another playful bite before pulling away, "Do you want me to stay? I can," Steve offers. Tony hums and eyes the clock but Steve notices and answers the unasked question,

"I have an hour." Tony grins and pushes Steve onto the bed, "That's more than enough." As much as Tony loves to be with Steve, it does have an added bonus this time. Not only will Bucky smell his cologne on Steve, but Steve will be thinking about Tony. The genius runs a hand up the growing tent in Steve's pants, Tony absentmindedly thanks the serum for Steve ready to go at a moment's notice. He hums and unzips them; idly commenting that Steve shouldn't have put them on at all. When he pulls Steve's boxers down, Steve is hard.

Tony laughs and moves down, putting his lips centimeters away from the head. "Say my name," Tony purrs, letting his breath hit the head. "Tony," the super soldier whines as he shifts under the other. Tony laughs and brings his head down, slowly taking Steve into his mouth. "Nngh, Tony just-" "Ah ah, don't rush me sweetheart." Steve falls silent and Tony takes Steve into his mouth again, dipping halfway down the shaft. He gives a swivel of his tongue as he pulls up and Steve moans. When he tries to buck up, Tony quickly holds him down and pulls away.

When he's sure that Steve isn't going to move again, Tony bobs his head back down. He continues the process, swiveling his tongue as he comes up and then bringing his mouth back down. Tony makes sure to go further with each bob of his head down. Steve moans and buries a hand in Tony's hair, encouraging and praising him. His back arches occasionally and after awhile it just turns into him chanting Tony's name. Tony gives a moan of his own in the back of his throat and Steve gasps.

"Tony, I-" He interrupts himself with a loud gasp of Tony's name and an arch of his back. His seed fills Tony mouth and Tony waits for him to finish. When he does, Tony pulls away and swallows, licking his lips. Steve stares up at him and smiles, sitting up. The super soldier leans forward and presses a kiss to Tony's jaw. He pulls away with a smile and Tony smiles back.

"I love you," Steve hums as he pulls Tony into a kiss. When they pull back, Tony grins, "I love _you_, babe." Steve snickers and moves to take care of Tony before the man pulls away and stands. "Get ready," he commands, "You've got thirty minutes to get to the movie." Steve blinks and nods, commenting that Tony is a wonderful boyfriend and when he gets back he's going to give him all the attention he deserves and more. Tony watches him and when Steve leaves. Tony isn't the least bit worried or jealous, not very much at least, anymore. Since not only does Steve leave with a lingering kiss, but he leaves smelling of Tony's cologne.


End file.
